Bullets
by Jessica C. Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter is the last member of the "Light" side, and the last battle is far from what everybody want's it to be.


Title: Bullets  
  
Author: Jessica C. Malfoy  
  
E-mail: JessicaCMalfoy@aol.com  
  
Rating: R, for violence, I think.  
  
Genre: Horror/Drama/Action Adventure/a bit of Angst.  
  
Spoilers: All probably  
  
Main Character: Harry Potter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I must say that I do not own "Bullets" or "Creed", and as well, I'm giving credit to "Buffy" for the inspiration on how Harry dies, for "Buffy" died like this, one time, with the Master or something. As well, I don't own the name 'Valley of Death' for that's in a prayer.And I don't own the name, "Voldie the Moldie"  
  
A/N: Well, Creed's CD is EXCELLENT, and here I am, again, writing a song fic. If you like a happy ending, DO NOT READ this.I tell you, it's not happy, at all.  
  
  
  
Bullets  
  
  
  
.File name  
  
.Found  
  
.Harry Potter stats.  
  
.Age: 18  
  
.Height: 6'1"  
  
.Status: Alive  
  
  
  
Harry Potter walked out into the valley, the Valley of Death. Thousands, if not millions, had been killed in this valley alone. You could smell the stench of rotting flesh and freshly and old spilt blood as you walked on this side of the Earth, for you would think the Earth was giving it back up, even though, all of the bodies had been destroyed, buried, or at worst, eaten.  
  
He got out his wand, that was almost nearly covered by Spell-O-Tape, if it broke, he might as well call it quits and join Voldemort, that or just stick a sign over his head, begging to be killed.  
  
So many had fallen here, his friends, childhood foes; a faint memory of Draco Malfoy came to mind, he died by pushing him, Harry, out of the way, taking the curse for him. Hermione and Ron, they were the first ones, two years ago, to fall. Harry shook his head, trying to forget Hermione's last words, "I love you, Harry," and the dead look that came right after she had said it.  
  
"Walking around I hear the Earth, seeking relief  
  
I'm trying to find a reason to live  
  
But the mindless clutter my path  
  
Oh these thorns in my side  
  
I know I have something free  
  
I have something so alive  
  
I think they shoot 'cause they want it"  
  
He then looked up into the dull gray sky, vultures circling the valley, as they had done so many, many, times before. He pressed on, continuing his path, going deeper, into the heart of the valley.  
  
He stopped again, making a group of vultures, which were on the ground in a circle, scatter. He guessed they were feeding, but on what? Familiar cold black eyes, gazed up at Harry; any other person would've turned away, but not Harry.  
  
He stared, and the body stared back at him, and he tensed; waiting for it to snarl at him and take away points from him, like all of the times that had done it before. He gave a small chuckle to himself, he had survived, Professor Snape, did not. He looked at his dead Professor, he hadn't been dead all that long; a week at tops.  
  
A dead tree fell, ten or so feet behind him.  
  
"I feel forces all around me  
  
Come on raise your head  
  
Those who hid behind the shadows  
  
Live with all that's dead"  
  
Harry spun around, his wand raised, and he saw nothing. His eyes darted around the deserted battlefield, searching for something, anything. He saw nothing, but the dark trees, and the one that had fallen, and the rapidly setting sun in the distance.  
  
A cold voice from the shadows called, "Well, well, well, Mr. Potter--- ---Our new, celebrity."  
  
Harry's breathing quickened, as did his heart rate, he adjusted his grip on his wand, ready to kill anything that moved first.  
  
"Sound familiar, Potter," it called out, and Harry took a step backwards, nearly stepping on the dead body of his ex-Professor. A, I guess you could call it, a white figure stepped out of the shadows, as if it had done it for ages, as it if was born to do it.  
  
Those two words that would kill, were stuck in Harry's throat, he couldn't get them out and his hand shook a bit. He made attempts to send the powerful green light at the figure, but nothing worked. He stuttered (He sounded worst then Neville in Potions), and his wand-hand shook, and he never quite hit the figure, if something did go out of the wand.  
  
"Mr. Potter, surely, you of all people would know where you are and are not welcome."  
  
"P---P-Professor Snape?"  
  
"The one-and-only, but you have to get out of here now, Potter."  
  
"No, I have to fight for----", Harry dived down on the ground, barely missed being hit by a green light.  
  
The.ghost of Snape, you could say, looked a bit ticked off.  
  
"Potter, the fight is over. You are the last one, you can not win. Go now and enjoy the last of your, probably few, days."  
  
"Can't do that," Harry said, lifting his head up and looking around for possible targets. "I still have that chance from Malfoy, and I've still got a mirror."  
  
"I told Albus that this wasn't going to work. Now, listen, Potter, both of us are on the line right now, and I'll be damned if you are screwing up both of our chances of getting away from here!" Snape paused and looked down at Harry.  
  
"Listen, Harry," he said with visible effort, "go now and have a muggle life, you are breaking Lily's heart up there, and that's not a very pretty picture. Now, remember that."  
  
Harry looked up at Snape, only to see that he wasn't there, and paused. 'Mum? I'm.'  
  
"Look at me..  
  
At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head"  
  
Death Eaters came out of the trees, Voldemort in the middle, leading them. He motioned to his left, in front, and to the right, and the Death Eaters split up into the 3 groups. Voldemort was headed straight for him.  
  
"In my lifetime, when I'm disgraced  
  
By jealously and lies  
  
I laugh aloud 'cause my life  
  
Has gotten inside someone else's mind"  
  
Voldemort, now, was the same Voldemort as he was 17 years ago, powerful. He had all of his followers back, if they weren't already dead, that is. His glory had finally returned to him, and he looked as if nothing would steal it from him, again.  
  
Voldemort chuckled to himself, as the moon rose, and the spilt blood, that was still on the ground, seemed to give off an eerie glow. He was in deep thought when a yell came from the valley.  
  
"Master! He is here!" A pack of Death Eaters shouted, as they came closer into view, with the aide of the full moon's light, with a 'prisoner' in the middle of them.  
  
"We meet again, Harry, and this time, there is not a single person here that would foolishly die for you."  
  
Harry glared at him, his robes were now torn and battered, the moon reflecting in his glasses, like Albus Dumbledore's did so many years ago.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that," Harry snarled and grinned evilly, "Voldie the Moldie."  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed to microscopic slits, "Harry, Harry, Harry, looks like you've just secured your spot in this valley. Put him on his knees!"  
  
"Look at me.Look at me  
  
At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head"  
  
Everything that Snape had said moments earlier, clicked in his mind. Voldemort had won, but he could change it, still. If he didn't die today.His expression changed from loathing to serene.  
  
The Death Eater's pushed down on him, trying not to look a bit nervous about the look on his face.  
  
"Last words?"  
  
Harry looked up at Voldemort, and raised his eyebrows, for he didn't expect this, of all things.  
  
"It was one hell of a game, but I'm calling a time-out."  
  
Voldemort's gaze went to his Death Eaters, but then when he looked back, Harry wasn't there. "Nice try, Harry," he said and ducked as Harry swung the Gryffindor sword that Voldemort hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Hey all I want is what's real  
  
Something I can touch and can feel  
  
I'll hold it close and never let it go  
  
Said why.Why do you live this life  
  
With all of this hate inside  
  
I'll give it away 'cause I don't want it no more  
  
Please help me find a place  
  
Somewhere far away I'll go and you'll never see me again"  
  
Voldemort rose quickly and grabbed Harry's head with both hands, "Say Goodbye," he muttered in Harry's ear, then snapped Harry's neck, and let go.  
  
The world watched it all happen in slow motion, the one that was chosen, had died.  
  
Harry fell to his knees, the familiar dead look in his eyes that he had seen in all of his friends and fellow fighters, then fell, face down into the Earth. 


End file.
